Covert Ties
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: A mission practically shoved Tsukishima out to work with the most obnoxious person in the Seijou division, and their bond grows in a strangely unconventional way.


"I need you to work on this mission alone, only if need be, I'll assign Suga— Look, I know this is a difficult request but we don't have anyone else who can get this done without raising suspicion. Only a select few of us know about this but you're the only one I can send out in the field. If you need information about Shiratorizawa, Seijou division's information broker is your best bet. I'll get Sawamura to get in touch with him." Ukai finally concluded the briefing and sent Tsukishima on his way, unable to divulge any more than that.

Tsukishima was, suffice to say, livid at the mission he was unwillingly thrown into. Even though he had been involved in undercover operations before, it was with a small team and he usually worked in the background and as back up. If this had been any other assignment, Tsukishima would have been less unwilling but this was Shiratorizawa they were talking about. One of their own agency's divisions and the strongest amongst them. Such a delicate mission required someone with far greater experience, not Tsukishima Kei of the Karasuno division.

With a deep sigh, Tsukishima headed over to Seijou's base where he was supposed find an Oikawa Tooru who apparently had much more in-depth information about Shiratorizawa. Lightly knocking on the door, he was quickly ushered in and led to another room where Oikawa was, seated in a plush leather chair behind an expensive-looking desk.

"Agent Firefly! Or rather, Tsukishima Kei~ Ukai said to expect you! So, how may I help you, Kei-chan?" Oikawa leaned forward in his seat with a knowing smirk, chin propped up in the palm of his hand.

Everything about him irked Tsukishima, and he honestly hope he could get this over and done with. "Ukai should have told you about the circumstances then. I need details about Shiratorizawa. How they work, what they're up to. Even dirty secrets."

Oikawa's eyes narrowed, the playful aura replaced with something a little more hostile though the smirk remained. "My my, such bold, absurd requests! The price for information on Shiratorizawa isn't going to come cheap, you know. Even if you have to investigate them under the radar, they're still part of the Agency and are the _best_ after all." He practically spat out the last sentence, a tinge of bitterness in his tone.

"… How much are you asking for?" Tsukishima mentally made a note to make Ukai foot the damn bill.

"Oh no, do I look I need money?" Oikawa sat up to dramatically spread his arms with a flourish, ignoring the disgusted look Tsukishima was sending him. Everything in the room screamed 'expensive' and was clearly way above Tsukishima's pay check.

 _Curse you, Ukai. You just had to make me work with the most obnoxious person ever, did you?_ Taking the silence as a cue, albeit unwanted, to ask on, Tsukishima exhaled sharply before throwing out his question in the most monotonous way possible. "What do you want then, oh great Oikawa-san."

Oikawa hummed approvingly, leaning forward against the desk as he lightly tapped his index finger against his lips and winked.

" _What_." Tsukishima hissed, recoiling back slightly. Was this some kind of a joke? "Are you seriously asking for a kiss?"

"Aww is Kei-chan embarrassed? Don't worry, I'll make it feel so good you'll come back wanting more~ Better than the few others you've had sex with anyway."

"That… is none of your business! You don't know—"

"Agent Firefly, Tsukishima Kei, aged 22, grew up in Miyagi along with agent Freckles, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Entire family killed while your brother was shot in front of—"

"Enough!" Tsukishima slammed a fist upon the desk, a cold seething anger bubbling within him as the memories threatened to resurface. Oikawa barely even flinched, that sly smile still plastered over his face, knowing he had won this round.

"Now you see, Kei, I know much, much more than you think I do… So how about that payment, hm?"

Tsukishima unclenched his fists, willing himself to calm down before he did anything rash, like put a knife through his head. It was just a kiss. No big deal. He needed information and the only person who knew enough is Oikawa. "… I'll kiss you after you give me the required information."

Oikawa found great joy in pushing all the wrong buttons of the younger agent. Through his extensive contacts, finding out bits and pieces of people's past was but a simple task and he freely used it to his advantage. "Nope~ I'll tell you whatever I know once I get my kiss!"

"Fine." Tsukishima almost growled out as he abruptly stood up to walk around the desk but Oikawa held out his hand to stop him before shifting to sit on the table, swivelling round to face Tsukishima.

Warm hands found themselves round Tsukishima's neck, slowly pulling him in but he would not allow himself to be lulled by the false sense of security, resisting just so Oikawa wouldn't always get his way.

"Don't pretend to be such a virgin~" Oikawa impatiently moved in for the kiss, tilting his head slightly as he brushed his tongue over Tsukishima's dry lips, pushing past them to deepen the kiss. He let out a quiet hum as they remained in that position for a brief moment before Tsukishima pushed him away, panting lightly along with the dust of pink blooming across his cheeks, further proving Oikawa's initial statement.

The sweetness from Oikawa's lip gloss stubbornly lingered, much to his distaste but it wasn't as terrible as he had imagined it to be, even if it was with someone as insufferable as Oikawa but of course he'd rather die than say it out. "You got your kiss. Now give me my intel."

"So unromantic! But a deal is a deal."

Tsukishima ended up staying over an hour, listening in rapt attentiveness to every detail as he typed it out, already mentally formulating a plan of action. Not everything was beneficial but at least he had a clearer picture of what was going on. Shutting his laptop, the agent stood up to stretch his limbs and pack up, painfully aware of the piercing gaze upon him. Oikawa was unexpectedly useful despite all his eccentricities, and Tsukishima had to remind himself that Oikawa was actually an information broker and one of the better ones at that.

"I'm sure I'll have something more solid by the next meeting, so good luck, Kei-chan! Try not to die out there!" Tsukishima honestly wanted to wipe that grin off his face but he managed to restrain himself with a sarcastic smile of his own.

"Oh don't worry, I won't die before you do."

* * *

Two weeks had passed before Tsukishima returned, tiredly taking a seat at Oikawa's desk. "Your data was surprisingly accurate."

"Rude! Of course it's accurate! It was provided by me after all." Oikawa even had the gall to puff out his chest, accompanied with a smug smile. "Just so you know, what I'm about to tell you is even better. That also means my fees have increased~"

Tsukishima noticed the subtle changes in his tone, a little smoother and just a tad lower than usual. It didn't help that Oikawa's half-lidded gaze and the purposeful licking of his lips was implying something that wasn't quite as innocent. "Another kiss?"

"I know you're smarter than that, Kei-chan. Figure it out, we have a whole day."

He unfortunately did know what Oikawa wanted, or at least seemed like what he wanted. "Thought you could charm anyone to do it." Tsukishima grumbled as he went over to the other side of the desk, kneeling down in front of him.

"Mm, I could." _But I just want you._ "But I want to see you on your knees and doing what I want like a dog."

"You have a disgusting personality." Tsukishima said with no real bite, hands busying themselves with undoing Oikawa's outrageously tight pants.

Oikawa laughed, his voice resonating through the room ever so lightly like a wind chime in the breeze. It was as though they were secure in their own little bubble, oblivious to the violence of their realities. "Speak for yourself, Kei-chan."

Tsukishima said nothing else as his hand loosely wrapped round Oikawa's length, slowly stroking it to hardness. He watched as Oikawa lurched back in his seat with a soft hum before pressing his lips against the tip, swirling his tongue over it. Giving blowjobs for payment, how pathetic. Was this what he had been reduced to? Tsukishima took the rest of his member into his mouth, tongue pressed against the underside.

The heat that enveloped Oikawa's length sent a shudder through his body like sparks of electricity and he reached out to tangle his fingers through soft blond hair, tugging him in. Tsukishima only let out a low growl that forced out a moan from Oikawa as he slid his hands down to cup the agent's jaw. "I guess Kei-chan's not so bad at this after all…"

This time, Tsukishima pulled away, cheeks flushed and brows furrowed in a way Oikawa found absolutely adorable, giving him even more of a reason to tease. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Make me."

The smirk that formed on those sinful lips was unexpected and Oikawa let out a little gasp when Tsukishima pressed the flat of his tongue at the base of his shaft before dragging it up, sharp amber gaze trained onto Oikawa's form. Taking the slick length into his mouth once again, Tsukishima bobbed his head as he sucked, hollowing his cheeks to add more pressure.

Oikawa shifted in his seat, feeling his toes curl from the pleasure. "Mmm Kei…" The sudden sound of footsteps approaching began to grow louder and Oikawa's eyes snapped open. There was a brief knock against the reinforced door as the handle slowly turned— "Don't! I'm busy!" Oikawa hoarsely forced out as he jerked his hips, feeling Tsukishima's fingers dig painfully into his thighs when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

"I swear, trashikawa, if you're having sex in there I'm going to—"

"Nnghh not—Not now, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa hissed between gritted teeth, the disruption not even throwing him off rhythm the least. Hearing Iwaizumi mutter a string of curses outside before leaving him to his devices, a soft sigh left his lips but it was abruptly cut short with a moan when Tsukishima picked up his pace.

His legs stiffened, back arched as the tension that pooled in the pits of his stomach released, coming in hot spurts down Tsukishima's throat.

"Swallow."

Tsukishima drew back coughing with full intention of doing otherwise but Oikawa combed his fingers through golden locks, gripping a fistful and pulling Tsukishima's head up to face him. "Don't forget who I am. Do as I say, Kei-chan."

With a frustrated growl, Tsukishima swatted the hand away and swallowed. The data broker stared at the tempting bob of Tsukishima's adam's apple and those parted plump red lips, automatically leaning in to kiss him while he smoothed a thumb over his cheek.

Slowly parting, Tsukishima got up to return to his seat but not before grabbing Oikawa's mug and downing the contents to wash down the taste of his cum.

"That was my coffee!"

"Well not anymore," Tsukishima winced at how scratchy his voice was, throat sore from rough use. "Back to business, Oikawa-san."

"What a prude…" Zipping up his pants, Oikawa reached over to pull out some documents from a drawer, spreading them over the desk for Tsukishima. He had managed to pull a few strings to extract a few confidential documents, most of which were about Shiratorizawa's future schemes against the Agency. A pleased grin made its way to Oikawa's lips when he saw Tsukishima's eyes widen as though he couldn't believe it, feverishly flipping through the documents to give them a quick skim.

His mouth opened but no words came out, and it was only when he glanced up that he muttered, "This… How did you even get your hands on this?" He had to admit, for all his inflated ego and pride, he certainly carried his weight.

"Trade secrets~" Came the answer, paired with a playful wink. He didn't have to bother but yet he found himself wanting to go the extra mile just for Tsukishima. Even going through great lengths to get in touch with an insider he knew at Shiratorizawa. Whether it was because he really wanted to help or if he just wanted to watch how the situation would play out from the side-lines, Oikawa couldn't really tell himself.

Tsukishima gathered the papers, eager to return to his apartment to plan his next course of action but he paused for a moment, gaze firmly fixated on the file. "… Thanks."

Oikawa never felt as light as he did then, beaming at the younger agent as he leaned forward across the table, a finger tilting Tsukishima's chin up and pressing a quick peck upon his lips. "You're very welcome. Come back soon, Kei-chan!"

"… We'll see. Though I sincerely hope not."

* * *

Tsukishima returned a fortnight later, in the dead of the night sporting fresh bruises and cuts. With two sharp raps on the door, he let himself in without waiting for an answer and stumbled into the darkened room and onto the couch where he let out a fleeting sigh.

Oikawa almost reached for the gun under his table, stopping short when he realised it was Tsukishima who barged in. "My, so eager to see me till you came straight here? I'm honoured." He was thoroughly amused by the strange sight of Tsukishima curled up on his couch, looking oh so vulnerable, so small, so unguarded.

The Karasuno agent tipped his head over the armrest to send a weak glare at the other, only to be far more occupied by the way the faint glow from the screen illuminated Oikawa's face, the only source of light in the room bringing out the softer features of the other.

If Tsukishima hadn't been this exhausted, his mind wouldn't have wandered into uncharted territories of how attractive Oikawa actually was and how much he wanted to pull him in and kiss the life out of him. Slapping his cheeks, Tsukishima forced himself to interrupt his line of thought, dropping his arm to his side.

"Your place. Nearer." He mumbled almost incoherently, his exhaustion finally catching up and crashing over him like a tidal wave, sweeping the earlier adrenaline rush into oblivion.

The last he heard was a soothing gentle voice of, "Good night, Kei-chan…" before he slipped into slumber.

Morning came far too quick for Tsukishima and he almost forgot he wasn't in his own room. The coat draped over him definitely wasn't his and as he sat up, clutching his head, a voice that shouldn't sound this cheerful at 8 in the morning chirped from across the room.

"Good morning, Kei-chan! How was your beauty sleep? You really should thank me, you know. I let you stay and even made you sandwiches!—"

"Bullshit. I made the sandwiches." Iwaizumi roughly set the plate down to emphasise his point, the sharp sound of ceramic against the glass coffee table further grating Tsukishima's nerves.

That didn't faze Oikawa one bit who proceeded to obnoxiously sip at his coffee. "So how was your mission? Ah wait, I already know. Damn my job." He said with a dramatic sigh.

Tsukishima was already used to Oikawa's theatrics at that point, ignoring him in favour of the sandwiches in front of him. Only when his hunger was sated did he return his attention to Oikawa who seemed to be intently staring at him, observing, analysing.

And Tsukishima hated it.

"Stop that."

Oikawa gave no response as he moved over to sit beside the agent, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek on them. "What's wrong, Kei-chan?"

There was a trace of concern laced in his words and the lack of a haughty smile made Tsukishima find it difficult to comprehend and it probably showed on his features as confusion.

"Oh come on, I'm not that heartless! I actually care for my favourite client! Free therapy session if you'd like."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Tsukishima quietly uttered, fingers interlacing atop his lap while his thumb picked at a small scab. "I don't usually actively participate in these sort of operations. My speciality is backend work."

"It is, I've seen your work. Meticulous, precautious, and always a few steps ahead. And yet you're also under the tutelage of both Fukurodani's and Nekoma's best. I don't see why you should be complaining." Anyone would kill to be in Tsukishima's position; anyone who didn't know the pain that came with reaching his level, that is. "Your team captain and division head speak highly of you, other than the part about being socially inept~"

"… I'm not complaining. I just think— maybe they were wrong about me." He couldn't see the ending of the mission, and nothing was going right for him at the moment. Surely it was a mistake.

A look of realisation flashed across Oikawa's features and he straightened up. "Oh? Is dear sweet Kei-chan having confidence issues?" The subtle flinch of Tsukishima's shoulder affirmed his assumption and he laughed as though it was the most hilarious thing he had heard all day. Slinging an arm over stiffened shoulders, Oikawa shifted closer till his breath tickled Tsukishima's ear. "Silly little crow, you've already set the gears in motion. I can tell it's going to be a good show so keep up your good work. Of course, if all else fails, you can be my bitch."

Tsukishima elbowed Oikawa off with a click of his tongue as he got to his feet. "… You're ridiculous. I'm going home."

Oikawa almost reached out to pull him back but he stopped himself just as his fingertips brushed against Tsukishima's sleeves. "Will you come again?"

With just a little less hesitation than the previous time, Tsukishima lightly shrugged. "Maybe."

Iwaizumi re-entered the room with folded arms as soon as Tsukishima left, his usual frown deeper than usual. "You're getting too involved, Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan! Were you actually eavesdropping?! How rude!"

"Someone has to protect your stupid ass while you're screwing up everything, or screwing someone. I'm serious, dumbass, you'll get burned. They're going to get suspicious if you keep digging."

"Now that, Iwa-chan, is what I call excitement."

* * *

A little over a month had passed before Tsukishima came back, looking worse for wear and Oikawa barely managed to utter out a greeting before Tsukishima slammed the door behind him, stalking over to the information broker to roughly kiss him. It tasted of desperation and bitterness, Oikawa noted as he slid his arms around Tsukishima's waist, watching as Tsukishima stripped off his jacket and slinging it behind him where he heard the dull 'thud' of his weapons hitting the floor.

"Someone's being extremely eager today—"

"Fuck me. Give me new intel— I'll let you… I'll let you fuck me if you give me new information." Tsukishima was not usually one to seek physical comfort, steeling himself under the cover of a cold exterior, but too many memories of his past had been dredged up like a freshly dug grave, shoved in his face and doused with guilt. All he wanted now was someone to make it go away, push it all back down into the recesses of his mind.

Oikawa's expression was unreadable for just a moment before his eyes narrowed, a smirk growing on his lips. "If you say so~" He shoved Tsukishima down on the desk, pulling off his glasses by the bridge and dropping them onto the carpeted floor. "I'm not going to stop even if you start crying."

Tsukishima's hands made quick work of the buttons on Oikawa's dress shirt, eagerly running his hands down the smooth hard plane of Oikawa's chest. He lifted himself to kiss him, only for Oikawa to firmly press him back down on the desk, fingers splayed over his chest, feeling the quick thrum of Tsukishima's heartbeat. Oikawa dipped his head to nip Tsukishima's jaw, leaving a trail of hickeys right down the side of his neck and stopping at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"What happened?" Oikawa whispered ever so softly, pushing up Tsukishima's shirt to trace his hands lightly over his abdomen, feeling the small ridges of old and recent scars. He wanted to know the story of each and every mark, dig his nails into them and feel Tsukishima squirm under him.

Tsukishima's breath hitched under his touch, slender fingers curling and gripping onto Oikawa's shoulders like his life depended on it. "Can you… just shut up?..."

That was not the answer Oikawa was seeking and he sunk his teeth into Tsukishima's shoulder, smiling when he yelped. He pulled away to tug down Tsukishima's pants along with his own, closing the gap once more to grind their bare hips together. Grabbing the lube that was conveniently kept in one of the drawers, Oikawa popped open the cap to pour a generous amount over his fingers, the excess dripping over Tsukishima's stomach and their erections.

Tsukishima hissed when the cold liquid came into contact with his skin and he was about to give a sharp remark when he looked up to meet a lust-filled gaze, his own clouded golden hues fixated upon the sight of Oikawa rubbing his fingers together before lowering his hand to brush a finger round the tight ring of muscles. "Kei, answer my question." He purred, low and sensual as he pressed a kiss to Tsukishima's cheek while forcefully pushing a finger in. Barely giving him enough time to adjust, Oikawa slid in another down to his knuckle.

"I…" Tsukishima gasped. "I was found out…" He held back a moan when Oikawa started moving his fingers inside. "H-He caught me… hacking into their server when I was—" A third digit entered, stretching him out, the pads of Oikawa's fingers rubbing against the walls inside. "When I sneaked in… He knew… He knew what I was doing all this while…"

Oikawa knitted his brows in a tight frown, withdrawing his fingers to press the tip of his length against Tsukishima's entrance. "Who knew?"

Toned legs hiked up Oikawa's hips to wrap round his waist, pulling him closer. "Tendou Satori… From the very beginning… He knew I was on their— Ahh… Trail…"

If that was the case, he would have known if Shiratorizawa had taken precautions but till then, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Oikawa thrusted fully into Tsukishima, feeling the incredible tightness and the heat envelope him as he relished in the choked cry the agent let out. Leaning forward to lick the tears that were squeezed out from the corners of Tsukishima's eyes, Oikawa shifted over to catch the shell of his ear between his teeth, growling low in the back of his throat and sending shivers down Tsukishima's frame. "I didn't say you could stop talking."

A sound of frustration escaped Tsukishima's lips as he dug his nails into Oikawa's shoulders, dragging them down his back to leave lines of red in their wake. He didn't register the hiss from Oikawa but the sudden rhythmic thrusts of his hips made his eyes snap open, holding back a moan as his lips parted. "Still an asshole even during sex huh?"

"Says the one getting fucked on my desk~" Oikawa didn't let up, pounding hard and fast into Tsukishima till he was a writhing mess, back arched and throat bared. Their lips met in a ravenous kiss driven by lust, only pulling apart for air as they panted, the heat of their breaths mixing.

Tsukishima let slip a moan as he shuddered when Oikawa wrapped his fingers round his throbbing erection, the tip dripping with cum as he stroked it with hard pumps, purposely deciding not to match the rhythm of his thrusts. With only a drawn out groan as a warning, Tsukishima threw his head back against the desk as he came, clenching down on Oikawa's member inside him.

Oikawa followed soon after a final thrust, sinking deep into Tsukishima and filling him with his cum. He couldn't be bothered about the crumpled paperwork beneath Tsukishima, pulling out of him as he sat Tsukishima up to rest his head against his shoulder. "Feel better now?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. Oikawa wasn't supposed to comfort him nor stroke his back in such a tender way. But… Tsukishima accepted it, tense limbs relaxing under Oikawa's hold. "He knew about me… Things that were never written in any of the reports… Said that he never rattled me out to Ushijima because I wasn't worth the effort." Tsukishima's fist clenched tightly against Oikawa's back, turning to bury his face against the crook of his neck. "And he said I was interesting, that he wanted to see how I was going to end it…"

Tendou's devotion to Ushijima was unparalleled yet for him to let Tsukishima go without any repercussions? How strange, though mostly suspicious. Tsukishima pushed Oikawa back down on the chair before hopping off the desk to tidy himself up, choosing to wear his garments without properly cleaning himself out. Oikawa grabbed him by the wrist before jerking him down onto his lap before Tsukishima could leave. "Have you already forgotten your proposition? Good thing I found out something about your target." Leading Tsukishima's head down to whisper into his ear, the Karasuno agent froze at the new piece of information.

"Are you… serious?"

"This carries a certain risk of course, but yes, I _am_ serious! You really should be more careful though, I don't want you dying just yet~" Oikawa slid a finger across Tsukishima's throat for emphasis, pressing his nail down against one of the hickeys he left behind.

Tsukishima never felt quite as conflicted but he kept his cool, getting up to head home. "I still managed to delay their operations for a while so it's fine. I'll make Tendou eat his words."

Oikawa tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful hum, bringing up Tsukishima's hand to kiss the tips of his fingers before releasing his hold. "See you soon then, Kei-chan?"

Oikawa didn't get to see the slight quirk of Tsukishima's lips as he turned to leave.

"Probably."

* * *

The storm was certainly brewing at Shiratorizawa and no doubt there was going to be trouble in the near future. From what he currently knew, someone had been messing around in Shiratorizawa and it was suspected to be an inside job, but Oikawa knew better.

He didn't have to think much at that point when Tsukishima arrived, cautiously looking over his shoulder. "Has any of Shiratorizawa's dropped by?"

Oikawa gave a nonchalant shrug, beckoning for Tsukishima to come closer where he was, seated on the table as he swung his legs. "Nope~ But if they do, we're prepared. Besides, they won't do much. I'm an indispensable asset after all!"

Tsukishima gave an apathetic laugh as he stood in front of Oikawa with a different view, having to tilt his head up to meet his gaze. "Anything new?"

"There's not much today, but you already have something worked out, don't you, you clever little raven?" The soft lilt of his voice couldn't be anymore calming, the effect multiplied when soft hands cupped Tsukishima's face. He leaned in to seal their lips together in a kiss with none of the passion or predatory hunger before.

Tsukishima was indulging far more than usual, letting Oikawa's tongue tease past his lips to coax a response. Reluctantly drawing back, Oikawa lips brushed over Tsukishima's cheek to his ear, whispering his payment's worth of information.

The Karasuno agent nodded, expression grim as he quickly turned to leave before Oikawa could pry any further.

"Will I see you again?"

Tsukishima halted at the door, hand hovering just over the doorknob, trembling far too subtly for anyone to pick up on.

"… Yeah. See you soon."

* * *

A week became two, dragging on to a month and when the second month rolled by, Oikawa was becoming too restless for Iwaizumi's taste. He had heard about some trouble down at Shiratorizawa and with the way Oikawa was reacting to the news, he'd knew.

"Damn it, Oikawa. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He had enough of Oikawa pacing around the room, calling his contacts more than he usually did, and worst of all, the incessant whining. "I know you're worried about that Karasuno agent but this is just over the top."

"Hah!" Oikawa scoffed, indignantly folding his arms. "Why would I be worried about that brat? I should be thanking him for stirring up more dirt for me to get on stupid Ushiwaka's division!"

Denial was a pathetic look on Oikawa, dark circles under dull eyes and that unsightly nail-biting habit of his and all. "You care more about him than you let on, and frankly, I'm surprised you still had any love inside you."

"That was such a low blow, Iwa-chan! And I do not _love_ him. He's just hot and very nice to manipulate! He wants secrets from Shiratorizawa and I want them to fall, so win-win!"

"So you like him then."

Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh as he mussed up his already dishevelled hair. Sure, he had grown fond of the other, enjoyed the sexual favours, and actually caring if he died. They'd somehow fit like pieces of a puzzle and while he could hardly use the word 'love' to describe his feelings, Oikawa definitely had begun to want Tsukishima in more ways than one.

He slumped against the table with a huff. "When will you be coming back, Kei-chan?"

* * *

It wasn't until late in the fifth month (Oikawa had kept count) till Tsukishima limped into his office, looking almost like death itself with the multitude of bandages wrapped around him and the sickeningly pale complexion.

"Kei-chan…" Oikawa shakily whispered, eyes widening at the sight. After all his frustrations of trying to track down Tsukishima yet to no avail, here he was, standing in front of him with the barest of smiles. He couldn't even get anything out of Karasuno's head who clammed up, only giving him whatever that was written in the report, that agent Firefly had been on a mission with agent Freckles and hadn't called in since then. There was a possibility Tsukishima had been killed in action when there was a shootout at Shiratorizawa's base after the discovery of an intruder but he was smart, he'd get out alive. And he was right.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

If Tsukishima could still be such a dick, then he was probably fine. Oikawa dashed across the room to engulf Tsukishima in a suffocating but brief hug, mindful of the wounds scattered over his body. "Where were you?! Even I, the greatest information broker of this organisation couldn't even find you!"

"You're not so great after all then." A tired chuckle slipped past his lips, and he took a seat on the familiar couch. "I was badly injured by Ushijima. Luckily I had a disguise on so no one recognised me… Except for Tendou. He was probably the one that set off the alarm too, that bastard. I just don't understand why he still helped me escape after all that…" It was nothing short of a miracle that he survived and even managed to drag himself to Yamaguchi's place to recover and hide for the time being, all the while wondering if Oikawa— Seijou had been affected.

"So, does that mean mission accomplished?" _Does that mean it's the end for us?_

Tsukishima fidgeted with the pristine bandage around his hand, giving a firm nod. "I've sent all that I've gathered to Ukai and he's already begun to cover my trail and compile a case, though I've already done most of the work."

"Ah what a shame! You won't be able to see my beautiful face anymore—" Oikawa found himself being harshly tugged back, falling back on the sofa with a grunt. Tsukishima had such a pained expression and Oikawa almost thought he had accidentally aggravated his wounds.

"I… This is so stupid— you're… not such a terrible person." Tsukishima started, mentally cursing at his incoherence. "I mean sometimes, only sometimes, it's nice being here. With you. _Sometimes_."

Oikawa took a second to process his words, immediately shuffling closer after to reach out and grab Tsukishima's good arm. "I want you." Too straightforward perhaps? "…Stay by my side."

Tsukishima kept silent. The way Oikawa had phrased his words were enough for him to know that they were both on the same page and before Oikawa could continue, Tsukishima shifted forward for an open mouth kiss, wet and sloppy from their awkward angle of avoiding his wounds. Oikawa sighed contentedly, carefully pulling Tsukishima to lay down atop of him as he gently trailed a hand down to rest on the small of his back. "I still think you're obnoxious."

Oikawa sharply exhaled with a roll of his eyes, though the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Sure sure, whatever you say, Kei-chan. Just enjoy this peace while we still can." _Before the internal strife begins…_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is sort of like a parallel verse for the other secret agent au fic i did for kurotsukki~

Hope you enjoyed this because wow this is the longest chapter I've written. Probably.


End file.
